El Guardián Definitivo de Zero
by Zasetsu04
Summary: El enojo de Majin Boo ocasiono que se abrieran muchas ventanas a otras dimensiones, Vegetto no tuvo otra opcion que eliminarlo para que no destruyera su dimensión, pero en un descuido el saiyajin es absorbido por un portal llevándolo a otro mundo en donde él se convertiría en el familiar de una chica peli rosa ¿Que aventuras le esperaran al guerrero definitivo?


_**Hola a todos, bueno les traigo una nueva historia que se me ocurrio mientras veía DBZ hace unos días y pues quería escribirlo antes de que se me olvidara de mi mente Jajaja. Bueno sin más, empecemos.**_

 _ **PD: No poseo DBZ o Zero No Tsukaima, eso va para sus respectivos autores.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: Un nuevo mundo**_

 _ **Terreno rocoso/cerca al mar**_

Podemos observar todo este terreno con grandes agujeros y montañas destruidas por una batalla mortal, ahora nos enfocaremos en dos siluetas, una está parada encima de unas rocas mientras que la otra silueta está flotando sobre el mar boca abajo.

-Eres un pobre diablo, pero lo que más me sorprende es que después de haber absorbido tantos poderes no los aproveches… No era lo que esperaba- dijo la primera silueta que era un hombre con el cabello alzado en puntas y dos flequillos en forma de "V" hacia abajo que tenía un tono marrón o carmesí, su vestimenta es un Dogi de color azul marino y una camiseta naranja, también unas botas y guantes blancos y notamos lo más curioso es que en sus oreja tenía un pendientes color amarillo, su nombre es nada más ni nada menos que Vegetto, un ser que es la fusión de dos grandes guerreros Goku y Vegeta. Además que estaba en su fase de súper saiyajin o más conocido para el cómo Súper Vegetto.

-¿Qué, no era lo que esperabas?- dijo la segunda silueta que su piel era de color rosa, se resaltaba una cola que salía de su cabeza, tiene la parte superior de un Dogi naranja y una camiseta azul, unos pantalones blancos con un cinturón que en la parte central se formaba un "M", botas negras y unos brazaletes negros con revestimientos de color amarillo, su nombre es Majin Boo, que podíamos notar que estaba muy enojado por el comentario de Vegetto- ¡¿Qué estas diciendo?! ¡Soy el guerrero más poderoso!- dijo mientras volvía a estar boca arriba y apretaba sus puños con fuerza- Grrrrrrrrrrrrr… Te dije que dejaras de lucirte- mientras mostraba más su ira el demonio rosa, Vegetto solo se limitaba a sonreír de forma burlona- Grrrrrrrrr…..grrrrrrrr…grrrrrr… ¡GRRR…!- Majin Boo empezó a gruñir y de pronto empezó a expulsar un poderoso Ki que aturdió un poco a Vegetto inesperadamente- ¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…! … Te burlaste de mí… Te burlaste… Te burlasteeeeeeeee… Ahhhhhhhh- mientras decía eso, sus ojos mostraba un color rojo y expulsaba pequeños rayos a su alrededor, además que apretaba sus puños con mucha fuerza que se veía brotar sangre purpura.

Todo alrededor temblaba, rocas se destruían por el ki que expulsaba el demonio rosa. Aunque a Vegetto no parecía muy asustado que digamos, al contrario que sentía feliz.

-Tienes un poder sorprendente- dijo mientras observaba como se destruían las rocas y luego poso su mirada en Majin Boo- Ves cómo puedes si te lo propones-

-¡No te lo perdonare!... ¡AHHHH!- dijo el demonio mientras seguía expulsando más Ki. Por otro lado, cerca de ellos salio una persona de piel verde, él es el Kami-sama de la Tierra cuyo nombre es Dende quien permanecía escondido de la batalla.

-Deténganse, no hagan enfadar más a Majin Boo- dijo Kami-sama.

-¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto la persona a su costado que tiene una melena de color negro peinada al estilo afro y un bigote largo que recorre la parte superior de sus labios, su vestimenta es un Dogi de color marrón acompañado de un pantalón blanco sostenido por un cinturón del mismo color, botas de lucha libre blanco y negras sostenidas por un cordón blanco, su nombre es Míster Satán.

-Hace poco intentamos encerrar a Majin Boo en la habitación del tiempo en el templo, pero...- explicaba mientras recordaba lo que sucedió- su enfado ocasiono que abriera una ventana que le permitiera regresar a nuestra dimensión… Vea eso- dijo mientras seguía observando lo que ocurría seguido de Satán- Ahora que Majin Boo se está enfadando es capaz de abrir varias ventanas a diferentes dimensiones a su alrededor- explicaba Dende- Si sigue así, esta pared se destruirá y ocasionada que explote la dimensión en donde nos encontramos-

-Seria… el fin del mundo- dijo Satán mientras seguía observando.

-¡Te burlaste de mí! ¡TE BURLASTE DE MIIII! ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- Grito el demonio rosa mientras grandes rayos verdes se desprendían de su cuerpo y ocasionaba que abrieran varias aberturas a otras dimensiones.

-Cielos… Ese sujeto esta tan enfadado que se le subió la sangre a la cabeza… Hay que detenerlo sino esta dimensión o más bien el universo entero explotara- dijo Vegetto mientras volaba en dirección a Majin Boo- ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!- grito Vegetto mientras preparaba un gran puñetazo al demonio rosa, pero apareció una barrera que protegía a Boo mientras este seguía gritando y expulsando más poder- _Rayos… necesito aplicar más fuerza…_ ¡AAAHHH!- Vegetto aumento más su Ki para poder romper la barrera pero...-¡¿Qué?!- En ese instante un portal verde se formó en la barrera intentado succionar el brazo de Vegetto- Tsk… Maldición- El saiyajin seguía forcejeando para no ser tragado por el portal.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Majin Boo seguía expulsando más y más poder ocasionando que se empezara a distorsionar la dimensión.

-No… ¡Maldición! Si esto sigue así, todo acabara- dijo Vegetto al ver como se empezaba a agrietarse la dimensión- No tengo otra opción… _Lo siento Gohan, Pikoro, Trunks, Goten…_ ¡Esto acaba aquí!- grito el saiyajin mientras en su mano libre formaba una gran esfera de Ki celeste- ¡EL SUPER ATAQUE BING BANG!- luego soltó todo ese poder en dirección a Boo rompiendo la barrera.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-…!- se pudo ver que el demonio rosa se percató del poder, pero ya era tarde, toda esa energía lo engullo- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhh….!- Ese fue el último grito de Majin Boo mientras se desintegraba.

 _ **Planeta supremo**_

Podemos ver a dos seres que observaban todo lo que ocurría en la Tierra mediante una pequeña esfera de cristal, esos seres eran los supremos Kaio-samas, aunque uno era el supremo Kaio-sama actual llamado Shin, aunque ahora estaba fusionado con su guardaespaldas llamado Kibito, y el otro era el supremo Kaio-sama de hace 15 generaciones

-¡Qué bien! Por fin lo derroto- gritaba de emoción Shin- Supremo Kaio-sama, ahora si todo el universo está a salvo-

-Sí, pero…- el supremo Kaio-sama más viejo parecía no estar muy alegre- Todavía no ha acabado-

-¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto dudoso.

-Mira- dijo el anciano señalando a la bola.

 _ **Volviendo con Vegetto**_

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- Vegetto se dio cuenta que aunque había acabado con Boo, el portal verde no desaparecía- Maldición… ¡AAAAHHHH! – El saiyajin libero Ki para poder liberarse del portal, pero de repente una gran fuerza de succión arrastro a Vegetto por completo al portal. Una vez que Vegetto entro por completo al portal, este se cerró sin dejar rastro y todo el ambiente de la dimensión volvió a estar estable.

-¿Eh? Dime, ¿A dónde se fueron?- pregunto Satán a Kami-sama que estaba confundido.

-Definitivamente, Goku y Vegeta acabaron con Majin Boo, ya que no se siente su Ki, pero el Ki de ellos también desapareció… No entiendo- dijo Dende.

-Qué extraño- dijo Satán viendo donde estaban los guerreros antes de desaparecer.

 _ **Planeta Supremo**_

-Esto sí que es un problema- dijo el anciano supremo.

-Supremo Kaio-sama ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Shin.

-Pues, al parecer las ventanas que creo Majin Boo dieron una gran energía al portal verde que tenía atrapado a Vegetto, por lo que este no pudo librarse a tiempo y fue absorbido- explico el anciano.

-Lo bueno es que derroto a Majin Boo, ahora el universo este salvado- dijo Shin.

-Sí, de eso tienes razón, pero hay que averiguar cómo regresarlos-

-¿Cree que podamos regresarlos fácilmente?-

-No lo sé, no sabemos exactamente en qué dimensión se habrá transportado, aunque puede que regrese pronto, ya que él posee un poder increíble-

-Tiene razón, espero que regrese- dijo Shin mientras observaba desde la bola de cristal el lugar donde hubo la batalla.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Dimensión "¿?" – Halkeginia (Tristain)**_

Podemos observar un gran paisaje de la viva naturaleza, pero nos centraremos en una academia que se podía visualizar, esa academia tiene el nombre de "Academia Mágica de Tristain", creada para poder dar estudios y prácticas de magia muchos jóvenes que empiezan ¿Por qué? Pues en este mundo existe la magia y también se encuentra la desigualdad social, pero ese será otro tema para después. Ahora centrémonos en el patio de dicha academia, ya que vemos un grupo reunido.

-Por fin ha llegado el día de la ceremonia de invocación- dijo una persona que aparenta los 30 años, se nota falta de cabello en la parte superior o en otras palabras calvo, lentes redondos y lleva un bastón, además viste una túnica de color azul oscuro, él es conocido como el profesor Colbert- Si bien este es su primer examen como alumnos de segundo año, también es un día sagrado para ustedes como nobles, pues hoy conocerán su sirviente eterno- explicaba Colbert a todos los jóvenes alrededor, Pero ¿qué quería explicar el profesor a todos los jóvenes? Hoy como magos nobles deberán invocar a su sirviente o familiar para que los proteja y sean sus compañeros de toda la vida. Aunque podemos ver que entre los jóvenes, observamos a una chica de estatura pequeña alrededor de 1.47 m. su pecho plano, viste el uniforme de la academia que consistía en una blusa blanca con una falda negra, un par de medias negras y por último, una capa negra encima con un broche de ore, ella es Louise Françoise Le Blanc de la Vallière o más conocida como Louise la Zero ¿Por qué? Pues, en pocas palabras ella no podía usar muy bien que digamos la magia, más bien no puede, pues todo lo que hace es dar explosiones, podemos notar que estaba muy desanimada hasta que…

-¡Oh, la emoción!- dijo otra chica de cabellera roja de piel morena, un cuerpo de infarto, pechos copa D y viste el mismo uniforme que Louise, ella es Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbst, era muy rival de la familia Valliere, por lo que nos podremos dar una idea que ella solo apareció para burlarse de Louise - Me pregunto qué grandioso familiar invocarás…- dijo con tono burlón.

-Déjame en paz- dijo Louise con un tono fastidiado, ya que no soportaba a Kirche.

* _Momentos después*_

Y así empezó la ceremonia de invocación, cada alumno hacia su invocación y salían varias criaturas que destacaban, por ejemplo, una salamandra, un topo gigante, una rana,… ¿Un ojo flotante?..., un ave, gato, un gran dragon de color celeste, entre otros.

-Bien, ¿Ya están todos?- pregunto el profesor.

-No, aún falta la señorita Vallière- Contesto Kirche mientras señalaba a Louise, que permanecía escondida para no hacer la invocación. Pues era claro, ya que ella temía que no saliera bien su invocación y recibiera la burla de todos. Pero valiente ella, se acerca donde el profesor para realizar su invocación.

-Es Louise la Zero- susurro unos de los alumnos que observaban la invocación.

-¿Qué invocara?- dijo otro alumno.

-No hay posibilidad de que invoque algo. Será otra explosión y listo- dijo otro joven más en tono de burla.

-Después de ver que alardeabas antes, estoy segura que invocaras algo mucho mejor que esto, Louise- dijo Kirche mientras acariciaba a su reciente familiar que era una gran salamandra que en su cola tiene un flama.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo Louise con una gran confianza de que todo saldrá bien o eso cree. Ahora empezó a ser su ritual de invocación-¡A mi sirviente que está en algún lugar de los confines del universo!- ni bien empezó el ritual, muchos de sus compañeros la miraban confundidos.

-¿Qué clase de hechizo es ese?- dijo una chica rubia con varias trenzas estilo tirabuzón y sostenía a una pequeña ranita.

-B-bueno, al menos tiene algo de originalidad ¿No?- dijo un chico rubio que se acercó a la chica rubia.

-Al sagrado, hermoso y, por mucho, más poderoso familiar. Te invoco desde mi corazón mientras pido… ¡Responde a mi guía!- tan pronto como termino de realizar el canto, Louise agito su varita un poco y luego de eso ocurrio una tremenda explosión que afecto a todos alrededor de Louise.

-Sabíamos que terminaría así- dijo uno de los estudiantes mientras tosía por el polvo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Montmorency?- dijo el chico rubio de aire noble mientras ayudaba a la mencionada que parecía estar en shock- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo confundido. Acto seguido la rubia señalo en dirección donde se encontraba Louise. Al frente de ella estaba un joven con el cabello alzado en puntas y dos flequillos en forma de "V" hacia abajo que tenía un tono marrón o carmesí, su vestimenta es un Dogi de color azul marino y una camiseta naranja, también unas botas y guantes blancos y notamos lo más curioso es que en sus oreja tenía un pendientes color amarillo. Damos a notar que este joven se encontraba inconsciente.

 **(N/A: Ejem :v, copy paste ¿Dónde? *Inserte voz sarcástica*)**

 _ **Momentos antes/Portal dimensional**_

-¿Qué demonios…?- dijo Vegetto al ver el interior del portal, se podría apreciar que todo estaba oscuro, además que se podía observar bien unas grietas de color purpura en todo alrededor- _El poder de Majin Boo altero este portal, así pudo absorberme, pero…-_ el saiyajin miraba a sus alrededores, pero todo era oscuridad- _Debe haber una salida…-_ pensó mientras buscaba donde poder escapar, peor…

* _Trum*Trum*_

-¡¿Qué?!- lo que Vegetto veía eran grandes rayos aparecer de la nada y se dirigían hacia él para impactarlo- Tsk…- Se dio cuenta justo a tiempo y logro evadirlo, pero vio que más y más rayos venían hacia él- _Esto no es normal… Necesito apresurarme-_ con eso en mente Vegetto empezó a moverse, esquivando los rayos que venían hacia él hasta que…

- _¡A mi sirviente que está en algún lugar de los confines del universo!-_ El saiyajin se detuvo al escuchar una voz que resonó en todo el lugar.

- _¿De quién es esa voz?-_ Pensó el saiyajin, pero al hacer eso bajo su guardia y grandes rayos lo atraparon- ¡Mierda!... ¡AAAAAHHHHH!- Vegetto intento romper los rayos que lo tenían apresado incrementando su Ki, pero se detuvo, ya que algo raro pasaba, los rayos en vez de ocasionar daño al saiyajin, solo estaban pegados a él- _¿Qué sucede? No siento ningún cambio-_ penso mientras observaba los rayos pegados a su cuerpo que parecían inofensivos, pero…

\- ! – Todo su cuerpo empezó a ser envuelto por los rayos como si de un traje se tratase- _¿Qué pasa? No puedo moverme…-_ Vegetto solo pudo estar observar que iba a suceder- … ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- un gran dolor sintió el saiyajin mientras lo que lo envolvía brillaba con fuerza- _Maldición… Estoy perdiendo la conciencia-_ por el intenso dolor poco a poco Vegetto dejaba de razonar y pronto se quedó dormido mientras su cuerpo seguía brillando hasta que un pequeño agujero se abrió debajo de él y el traje de rayos que lo tenía apresado lo expulso a dicho agujero a una buena velocidad. Y así nos lleva a la actualidad.

 _ **Presente**_

Louise permanecía en silencio por lo que estaba al frente suyo, de todos los guardianes que pudo invocar tenía que ser un humano y es más un plebeyo para ellos, además que tenía un atuendo muy raro.

-¡¿Un humano?!- dijo una de las estudiantes muy sorprendida.

-No importa cómo se le mire, es solo un plebeyo- dijo otro estudiante- Aunque uno muy raro con ese atuendo-

-Qué curioso, ven que tiene unos aretes- dijo otro estudiante en tono burlón- Solo ella puede invocar cosas raras Jajaja- Esto ocasiono un poco de burlas entre los jóvenes al mirar el familiar de Louise la Zero. Ella solo permanecía con un rostro extraño si podíamos decirlo.

-¿E-e-e-este… es mi sagrado, hermoso y, por mucho, más…poderoso?- decía muy alterada mientras seguía observando a Vegetto. Luego apareció Kirche con un rostro de risa.

-¡Bueno, al final esto se ajusta a tu gran declaración!- dijo con tono de burla- Invocar a un plebeyo… Jajajajaja- esto ya dio el punto clave, para que todos los jóvenes se pusieran a reír.

-Solo cometí un error- intentaba dar excusa la peli rosa.

-Digno de Louise la Zero- dijo un estudiante gordito que tenía un búho en su brazo- Siempre sobrepasas nuestras expectativas- Con ese comentario, los jóvenes seguían riendo.

-Sr. Colbert- dijo Louise.

-¿Dime?- pregunto sereno el profesor.

-¡Por favor, permítame volver a intentarlo!- suplico la peli rosa para poder callar la burla de sus compañeros ocasionada por su guardián plebeyo.

-No puedo hacerlo- dijo directamente el profesor Colbert.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Louise alterada.

-Esta ceremonia es un ritual sagrado que decide el futuro de un mago. Pedir eso sería una gran falta de respeto al ritual- el profesor reprocho a Louise, ya que él es muy fiel a seguir las normas establecidas del continente-Lo quieras o no, está hecho que él será tu familiar- Concluye el pelón con su palabra.

-¡Pero nunca he escuchado de nadie que tenga un plebeyo como familiar!- intento refutar la peli rosa. Aunque su comentario todavía era burla de sus compañeros.

-Ya sea un plebeyo o no, no se aceptan excepciones. Ahora finaliza el ritual, de lo contrario tendré la obligación de expulsarte- Advirtió Colbert dando su última palabra.

-¡¿Queeee?!- Louise entro en pánico, por lo que resignada tuvo que aceptar a su familiar- Entendido- Si no terminaba el ritual, esto haría que el honor de su familia quedara manchada y eso no será muy bueno que digamos. Sin otra palabra que decir, Louise se acercó al inconsciente Vegetto, después de un suspiro se acercó un poco al rostro dormido del saiyajin-Mi nombre es Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Valliere…- mientras decía esas palabras, con su varita empezó a moverla en la frente del saiyajin- Al colgante que sostiene los cinco poderes, bendícelo y conviértelo en mi familiar…-Después de terminar sus frases, agarro el rostro de Vegetto- _Que lindo…-_ fue lo primero que penso al ver el rostro del saiyajin, luego se acercó y le dio un beso. Eso fue la finalización del ritual. Después de terminar el beso ocurrio algo interesante.

-Ah…- Vegetto se incomodó un poco, porque en la parte de su mano izquierda empezó a brillar y ese brillo tomo forma como una especie de runas. Esto llamo la atención del profesor Colbert. Luego de eso, el brillo desapareció y las runas ya no eran visibles, puesto que había un guante blanco de por medio.

-Con esto, se da finalizada la ceremonia de invocación, ahora pueden retirarse- dijo el pelón a todos los jóvenes que ya empezaban a retirarse. Luego el profesor poso la mirada en el saiyajin, recordando las runas que aparecieron en él- _¿Sera posible?...-_ pensó Colbert mientras se retiraba a su despacho.

* _Más tarde, en la noche*_

Vemos a Louise en su habitación y a su nuevo familiar que todavía seguía durmiendo en lo que parecía un cama de paja.

-Y ahora ¿Qué hare?- se preguntaba a si misma Louise mientras se cambiaba de ropa, puesto que nunca se le paso por la cabeza que su familiar sería un plebeyo- _Aunque no parece tan mal…-_ pensó ella, pues aunque parecía no notarse, el cuerpo de Vegetto estaba bien formado y su rostro era muy atractivo. Rápidamente la peli rosa sacudió su rostro por pensar eso de su familiar.

-¿Eh?...- al parecer Vegetto por fin se estaba despertando- ¿Qué paso?- dijo mientras se levantaba un poco y pudo notar que al frente de él estaba Louise con un semblante muy enojada.

-Por fin te dignas a despertar- dijo la peli rosa en un tono molesta.

-¿Quién eres enana?- ese comentario hizo que una vena apareciera en la cabeza de Louise.

-¡Como te atreves hablarle así a tu ama!- grito Louise por el comentario del saiyajin.

-¿Ama? ¿De que estas hablando?- dijo confundido Vegetto.

-En simples palabras ahora eres mi familiar- dijo con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué somos parientes?- Vegetto parecía más confundirse.

-Te equivocas, un familiar es alguien que acompaña, sirve y protege a su amo por el resto de su vida. También…- mientras Louise seguía hablando sobre todo lo que tenía que saber su nuevo familiar, este no parecía prestarle atención, ya que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

- _Así que, esta es otra dimensión. Se siente extraño, ya que siento el Ki de todos un poco más elevados que el de los humanos normales-_ penso el saiyajin mientras se concentraba en detectar las energías de todo el nuevo mundo. Louise se dio cuenta de que su familiar no le prestaba atención y eso la hizo enojar más.

-¡Oye! ¡Escúchame!- Louise ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Vegetto salio de su trance y se acercó a la peli rosa. Una vez cerca, el saiyajin coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de la maga- ¿Q-q-q-que estas…?- Louise parecía estar nerviosa.

-Tranquila…- Vegetto se concentró para poder ver los recuerdos de Louise. Luego de unos segundos, el saiyajin retiro su mano- _Ya veo…-_

-Oye ¿Qué hiciste?- dijo la peli rosa confundida.

-Vi a través de tus recuerdos- dijo Vegetto mientras se alejaba un poco de Louise.

-¿P-p-p-puedes leer la mente?- dijo la maga impresionada.

-Es una habilidad que puedo hacer si concentro mi Ki- explico el saiyajin- Veo que tuviste una vida difícil, Louise-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre si no te lo dije en ningún momento?- dijo muy alterada la peli rosa.

-Ya te lo dije leí tu mente y también sé que ahora tengo que servirte por ser tu familiar- dijo Vegetto mientras se quitaba el guante de su mano izquierda- Esta es la prueba ¿No?- el saiyajin mostraba las runas que tenía en su mano.

-Entonces, eso lo hará más sencillo- dijo Louise aliviada, ya que parecía que su familiar era obediente.

-Pero, te diré una cosa, no pienso obedecerte. Yo no recibo órdenes de nadie- dijo Vegetto con una mirada seria que hizo temblar a Louise.

-P-p-pero tú eres mi familiar- dijo un poco nerviosa la peli rosa, pues la mirada del saiyajin sí que intimidaba.

-Sí, eso lo tengo claro, pero no pienso recibir órdenes. Por eso, solo te ayudare y te protegeré como deber de familiar- dicto su última palabra el saiyajin.

-E-e-está bien- dijo un poco apenada Louise. Vegetto no le gusto como ella tenía un semblante triste, pues él vio la vida que llevo ella. Como todos la llamaban Louise la Zero, ya que no sabía usar magia. Pero el saiyajin sabia del poder oculto que había en su interior.

-Escucha, he visto la vida que estas tendiendo y yo pienso acabarla ahora, te ayudare a que demuestres que eres mucho mejor que cualquiera, ya que dentro de ti hay un poder muy grande- dijo Vegetto intentado animarla.

-¿Poder? ¿Yo?- dijo Louise confundida y señalándose a sí misma.

-Bueno, primero déjame presentarme- dijo el saiyajin sentándose en forma de loto en el suelo. Louise se arrodillo para escuchar atentamente a su familiar- En primer lugar, mi nombre es Vegetto y soy un saiyajin-

-¿Saiyajin?- dijo confundida.

-Mmmm… será mejor explicártelo desde el principio- Vegetto le explico a Louise lo que es su raza y también que él es la fusión de dos saiyajines más fuerte de su mundo y empezó a contar su historia, de cómo llego a la Tierra, sus aventuras, sus peleas, claro basándose en lo de Goku y luego de Vegeta y llego hasta a la parte en donde nació para derrotar a un ser poderoso e inmortal que asesino a toda la humanidad, quedando él como la última esperanza.

-¡Espera!- dijo la peli rosa intentado procesar la información- Deja ver si entendí, tu provienes de una raza extraterrestre que se dedicaba a conquistar mundos, pero fueron destruidos por un tirano. Dejando como únicos sobrevivientes a un tal Son Goku y Vegeta ¿No?- lo dicho fue asentido por Vegetto-Y tú eres la fusión de ellos dos, ya que así podían derrotar a un ser inmortal que amenazaba con destruir todo el universo- recibió otro asentimiento del saiyajin- Pero ¿Cómo es que se fusionaron?-

-Por esto…- dijo el saiyajin mientras señalaba sus pendientes-Estos pendientes son especiales, tú te pones uno en la oreja izquierda y otra persona se lo pone en la oreja derecha, luego en un segundo ambos se fusionaran-

-No te creo…- dio su opinión la peli rosa- Eso es algo demasiado loco, es imposible que existe seres que son capaces de destruir un planeta entero con solo un movimiento de sus dedos ¡Es absurdo!- negaba con toda sus fuerzas lo dicho por Vegetto.

-Mmm… Como te lo podría probar- penso Vegetto mientras ponía su mano en su mentón. Luego de unos segundos se le ocurrio una idea-Bien, ya sé- el saiyajin se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, luego abrió la ventana y estiro su mano, lo que hacía era visto por su ama que parecía muy confundida- Observa- Louise observaba atentamente lo que haría su familiar, luego ella quedo en shock al ver que Vegetto creo una pequeña esfera de color amarillo.

-¿Q-q-q-q-que e-e-es eso?-

-Jejeje…- Vegetto solo se limitó a sonreír y luego lanzó la esfera muy lejos casi perdiéndose de vista. La peli rosa quedo confundida, pues no pasaba nada hasta que…

*BOOOOOOOOOOOM*

De pronto toda la academia empezó a temblar, de manera rápida, Louise se asomó a la ventana y lo que vio hizo que casi se le salieron los ojos del rostro, una gran cortina de humo se veía a los lejos como si hubiera ocurrido una gran explosión. Además varios estudiantes podían ver la cortina de humo y estaba un poco asustados al igual que uno profesores.

-Ahora si me crees- dijo Vegetto con una sonrisa mirando a Louise quien solo se limitaba a mover su cabeza en forma positiva.

- _Esto es… ¡Genial!-_ penso muy alegre la peli rosa- _No puedo creer que tenga un familiar muy poderoso… Ahora todo podrá cambiar-_ Louise ahora tenía un semblante mucho más alegre, pues ya pronto terminaría su apodo de Louise la Zero- Por cierto, tú dijiste que tenía un poder en mi interior ¿A qué te referías?-

-Veras, una de las habilidades que tengo es poder detectar la energía de cada ser vivo, el cual se le llama Ki… Por eso me di cuenta, que casi todos en esta academia tienen un Ki más alto que el de los humanos y tú- dijo señalándola- Posees un poder muy grande, pero al parecer lo tienes sellado, por ello, yo te ayudare a liberarlo-

-¡¿En serio?!- dijo esperanzada la peli rosa.

-Sí, como deber de un familiar te ayudare- dijo de forma serena el saiyajin, pero luego cambio a un semblante como el príncipe de lo saiyajines- Pero no será nada fácil- Esa mirada hizo sudar frio a Louise, pero eso no hizo que ella perdiera su determinación, pues si podía sacar a flote ese poder ya nunca más seria llamada Louise la Zero.

-Gracias Vegetto- susurró mientras bajando la mirada y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mmm…- Vegetto se quedó mirando fijamente a Louise, que a esta le incomodo un poco.

- _¿Por qué me mirara tanto?-_ ella estaba nerviosa por la mirada del saiyajin- Eh… Vegetto ¿Por qué me miras tanto?-

-¿Ah?... Solo pensaba en lo linda que te ves cuando no estas enojada- dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa como la de Son Goku, esto hizo que Louise se sonrojara mucho y desviara la mirada.

- _¿L-L-Linda?-_ pensó muy nerviosa, ya que ella nunca recibió un cumplido de ningún hombre, aunque ella se sentía linda. Otras, como por ejemplo Kirche, se burlaba de ella por no tener un gran cuerpo, pero que alguien que solo conoció un día le dijera un cumplido hizo que ella se emocionara- _¿Qué es esta… sensación?-_ penso mientras se colocaba su mano en su pecho.

-Oye Louise ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Vegetto un poco preocupado.

-¡N-no es nada!- grito la peli rosa mientras le daba la espalda al saiyajin- _Supongo que no tengo que ordenarle nada…-_ penso un poco decepcionada, pues su familiar se negaría a cualquiera orden, pero…- Etto… Vegetto, podrías llevar mi ropa a uno de las sirvientas de esta academia, para que puedan lavar mi ropa- pidió de favor mientras rezaba que el saiyajin no se negara.

-Está bien- dijo de forma calmada el saiyajin que hizo aliviar y sorprender a Louise, pues no espero que su familiar aceptara la petición. Lo que no sabía es que Vegetto tenía algo en mente que hacer. Luego Vegetto recibió la ropa para llevarla a una sirvienta- Bien, volveré más tarde-

-¿Te quedaras afuera?- dijo Louise ya acomodándose en su cama.

-Sí, necesito pensar en lo ocurrido- sin más Vegetto se retiró de la habitación. La peli rosa se quedó viendo la puerta en donde salio el saiyajin, para luego de un brinco rodar en su cama de felicidad mientras abrazaba su almohada ¿La razón? Pues ella no podía ser más afortunada en poder recibir un gran familiar, no solo es poderoso, ella también pensaba que era muy atractivo.

-Esto… es como un sueño- se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa mientras parecía querer llorar- Aunque… se siente extraño que él hable con una voz media rara- pues era claro ya que Vegetto era un ser fusionado, por lo que su voz era una combinación de dos personas, eso lo tenía claro, después de que el saiyajin le explicara todo. Aun así, la hacía sentir muy incómoda.

 _ **Pasillos de la academia**_

Vemos a Vegetto caminando por los pasillos mientras llevaba la ropa de Louise.

- _Mmm… ¿Por dónde será?-_ pensó mientras observaba a los alrededores para notar que ahí habían dos personas. Uno era un chico rubio vestido del uniforme de la academia aunque tenía una rosa roja en mano, su nombre es Guiche de Gramont quien parecía cortejar a una chica de cabello corto y castaño, probablemente un año menor que Guiche y vestía el mismo uniforme que Louise pero la túnica era color café. El saiyajin no sabía por dónde ir exactamente, por lo que su única opción era preguntarle a esos dos.

-Realmente soy buena cocinando postres- comentaba la castaña al rubio.

-Me gustaría probarlo- dijo Guiche con un tono complacido ante su "novia".

-¿De verdad Guiche? Si quieres te podría preparar un soufflé mañana- dijo un tono muy emocionada.

-Por supuesto Katie. No podría decir mentiras en frente de tus bellos ojos- dijo Guiche con un tono de príncipe.

-Ohhh, Guiche…- Katie suspiro complacida por el halago que recibía de parte de Guiche. Pero, ella desvió su mirada del rubio a cierto saiyajin que se acercaba.

-Hola- dijo Vegetto con una sonrisa como la de Goku.

-Hola- dijeron ambos en unísono.

-Veo que ya despertaste- dijo Guiche- Sabes, deberías haber agradecido, ya que yo fui el que te llevo a la habitación de Louise- Guiche parecía exigir agradecimiento y respeto de parte del saiyajin.

-Ya veo, gracias- dijo Vegetto con un tono normal.

-Oye Guiche ¿Quién es él?- pregunto Katie quien parecía haber tomado interés por el saiyajin.

-Él es el familiar de Louise, aunque uno muy extraño- le respondió a su "novia", aunque el comentario del rubio no fue tomado con importancia por Vegetto.

-Cierto, los alumnos de primer año también han estado hablando de eso- dijo Katie, pues el familiar de Louise era muy comentado por todo los estudiantes de la academia.

-Sí, soy familiar de Louise. Mi nombre es Vegetto, mucho gusto-saludo el saiyajin con la actitud de Goku.

-Que maleducado eres, diriges la palabra a un noble como si nada- dijo molesto por la simpleza que dio Vegetto- Como sea, mi nombres es Guiche de Gramont, un gusto también- se presentó con un aire de nobleza y orgullo por su nombre.

-Mi nombre es Katie, es un placer conocerte- Vegetto noto como se demostraba en ellos dos la clase social que había en este mundo, por lo que vio en los recuerdos de Louise, a diferencia de Guiche, ella mostraba amabilidad a su persona-¿Qué es lo que haces a estas horas?- pregunto curiosa.

-Ah cierto, Louise me pidió que le llevara su ropa a una sirvienta… saben dónde puedo encontrar a una- el saiyajin preguntó.

-Creo que vi una cerca de la fuente, sigue el camino de aquí bajando las escaleras- señalo Katie en dirección más adelante.

-Muchas gracias, nos vemos- Vegetto se despidió con su típica sonrisa.

-Adiós- dijeron ambos jóvenes mientras veían como el saiyajin se iba.

-Que chico tan extraño su voz sonaba raro, ¿No lo crees Katie?- dijo Guiche pero no recibía una respuesta- ¿Katie?- el rubio dirigió su mirada a castaña.

- _Qué lindo es y también bastante fuerte…-_ al parecer Vegetto sin darse cuenta flecho a Katie, ya que se podía ver a ella que sus mejillas se tornaron rojas mientras miraba por donde se había ido el saiyajin. Era claro, Katie se había interesado mucho en el saiyajin

- _¿K-Katie se interesó en el familiar de la Zero?-_ pensó Guiche al notar la expresión que hacia la castaña hacia el saiyajin, esto ocasiono un enojo en el rubio al ver que su imagen era superior al de un plebeyo- _¡No se lo perdonare!-_ penso con furia.

 _ **Cerca de la fuente**_

Ahora vemos a otra pareja que demostraba un ambiente romántico.

-Es un gran sueño poder estar sentado aquí solo contigo, Kirche la ardiente- comento un hombre tal vez un año mayor que la peli roja, con piel morena y pelo marrón.

-Bueno, esta noche el ardor no acabara aquí- dijo la morena mientras ponía su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

( **N/A: Pobre hombre, no sabe que él es uno más en la lista de Kirche :v)**

Todo bonito sí, hasta que cierto familiar apareció en su ambiente de ellos.

-¿Y ese chico raro quién es?- pregunto el peli marrón mientras lo señalaba.

-Es el familiar de Louise, ¿Pero que estará haciendo?- se preguntó la peli roja al reconocer al sirviente de la chica plana que ella molestaba.

- _Mmm… parece que no está aquí_ \- pensó el saiyajin mientras observaba a los alrededores buscando a la sirvienta- _Puede que este afuera_ \- Y sin más Vegetto paso por la puerta de salida en busca de la sirvienta. Volviendo con la pareja.

-Había oído de que la Zero había convocado a un plebeyo como familiar. Bueno, era de esperarse- comento el chico con tono burlón mientras Kirche asentía a su comentario.

- _Puede que su atuendo sea raro, pero se nota lo apuesto que es, además esos músculos no son de adorno, diría que son mejores que los demás chicos fufufu… Parece que tendré una charla privada con él-_ penso la peli roja mientras una sonrisa pícara adornaba su rostro. Parece que ya marco su próximo objetivo.

 _ **Patio de la academia**_

-Vaya, este mundo tiene dos lunas- Vegetto había salido en busca de la sirvienta, pero cuando salio quedo un poco interesado en lo que veía en el cielo. Una de las lunas era de color rojo y el otro de color azul, pero el tamaño de esta última era más grande. Mientras observaba el firmamento se dispuso a recordar lo que sucedió antes de venir a este nuevo mundo. Él no estaba seguro si elimino a Majin Boo, recuerda que si le había dado un buen ataque para eliminarlo, pero algo en él le decía que no todo había acabado. Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos no se percató que una sirvienta lo observaba curiosa y se acercaba a él.

-Etto… ¿Disculpe?- dijo la sirvienta mientras tocaba su hombro del saiyajin.

-¿Eh?- Vegetto salio de su trance y puso mirada en la sirvienta. La chica era de piel pálida, cabello negro y corto, vestida con un traje de maid o mucama- Ah… Hola- dijo el saiyajin con su sonrisa.

-Hola, Esto… ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas?- pregunto curiosa la maid.

-Bueno, estaba buscándote por así decirlo- dijo el saiyajin confundiendo a la maid.

-¿Buscándome?- dijo señalándose a sí misma. Vegetto se dispuso a explicarle la razón por la que la buscaba- Ya veo, no se preocupe, yo me ocupare- dijo la sirvienta mientras sostenía la ropa de Louise.

-Muchas gracias- dijo el saiyajin.

-Disculpe, pero ¿Usted es el familiar de la señorita Valliere verdad?- pregunto curiosa.

-Sí lo soy, mi nombre es Vegetto- se presentó el saiyajin con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Vegetto-san, mi nombre es Siesta-dijo con una sonrisa similar haciendo una reverencia- Por cierto ¿Le pasa algo a su voz?-

-¿Eh? No, así es mi voz- dijo Vegetto- _Debo pensar en algo para que mi voz no suene doble-_ pensó el saiyajin, pero en ese momento se escuchó un ruido.

*Grrrrrrrrr*

-¡Kyaaa! ¿Qué fue eso?- Siesta grito del susto, pensando que ese ruido pertenecía a alguna bestia.

-Jejejeje Lo siento, es que no he comido desde que llegue aquí- dijo el saiyajin mientras se rascaba su cabeza- Por cierto, no sabrás donde habrá comida-

-Creo que hay algo de comida en la cocina ¿Quieres que te lo traiga?- dijo de forma amable.

-Sí por favor- dijo de forma inmediata el saiyajin.

-Bueno, esperame aquí- Sin más Siesta se fue por la comida.

- _Que buena chica…-_ Vegetto se dispuso a pensar con las personas que se topó y analizar la clase social de este mundo. Primero, entre los nobles hay unos orgullosos y muy arrogantes que exigen respeto en el caso de Guiche, otros, que aunque son de la nobleza, pueden tratar a las personas de forma amable. Segundo, entra los plebeyos como en el caso de Siesta, que se ve la humildad entre ellos. Además que los nobles tenían un Ki más alto de los humanos, y Vegetto confirmo de que no todos tienen un Ki alto, ya que Siesta se ve como una humana normal, así que deben haber más humanos como ella.- _Sé que me topare con nobles muy irritantes, pero tratare de tranquilizarme y no tratar de matarlos, de lo contrario puede que traiga problemas a Louise-_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que Siesta había regresado con una canasta. Luego de traer la comida, Vegetto se sentó y no dudo en un segundo y empezó a devorarlo todo a una velocidad increíble. Bueno, salvo la canasta. La manera de comer del saiyajin dejo en shock a la maid que también se había sentado en el suelo, pues nunca vio a alguien comer de esa manera, claro que solo en Tristain.

-Mmmm… ¡Ah eso estuvo delicioso! Pero ¿No habrá más comida?- dijo el saiyajin insatisfecho. Aunque no parecía exigirlo.

-L-Lo siento Vegetto-san, pero eso es lo único que pude encontrar- Siesta dijo a duras penas, ya que todavía no salía del shock. Además no pensó que se comería toda la canasta, puesto que esa canasta era por lo menos para cinco o seis personas.

-Bueno, de todas formas gracias- dijo el saiyajin un poco decepcionado, pero a la vez agradecido- _Ya veré si habrá un lugar donde cazar animales-_

-Oh, cierto… Olvide unas cosas que tenía que hacer- dijo Siesta mientras se levantaba de golpe- Discúlpame Vegetto-san, pero me tengo que retirar- dijo la maid mientras hacia una reverencia.

-No te preocupes y gracias por la comida- dijo el saiyajin mientras le daba una gran sonrisa a la maid que hizo que se sonrojara.

-N-N-Nos vemos- y sin más que decir, Siesta se retiró del lugar.

-Adiós- decía Vegetto mientras alzaba su brazo- Bien- El saiyajin tomo vuelo y se elevó en lo alto del cielo- _Parece que será una larga noche de investigación-_ Y así, Vegetto se dispuso a volar e investigar por todo el nuevo mundo que ahora él protegerá.

 _ **Mientras tanto en la Biblioteca**_

Podemos ver al profesor Colbert sentado cerca de una mesa con un montón de libros, buscando algo en específico. Esto lo comenzó ni bien vio las runas del familiar de la señorita Valliere, parecía que era algo muy serio para que mostrara tal actitud el profesor. Después de tanto buscar, finalmente lo encontró, pero…

-Esto es… No es posible- murmuro para sí mismo mientras leía el libro, pareciera que lo que este en esa información era algo muy grave para que Colbert tuviera un semblante muy serio- Tengo que infórmale al director- dijo mientras salía de la biblioteca con el libro que contenía la información. Parece que era algo urgente…

.

.

.

.

.

.Continuara…

 _ **Bueno aquí el primer capítulo, me tomo varias veces revisarlo, pues tengo que darle un poco de sentido a la historia y también tomar en cuenta la personalidad de Vegetto, las actitudes de Goku y Vegeta claro, y nada, espero que sea de su agrado y también acepto sus reviews, sin más, los saludas Zasetsu04.**_


End file.
